


love is pure, the only treasure

by Flowerparrish



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, heartsong compliant, heartsong timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Valentine’s Day was a simple affair for Robbie and Kelly—a compromise, if you will, between Robbie’s romantic and over-the-top nature and Kelly’s preference for the little things.
Relationships: Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Green Creek Valentine's Day Challenge





	love is pure, the only treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/gifts).



> Thanks to Steph! She headcanoned a lot of this idea and then graciously said I could write it into a ficlet for Valentine's Day this year. <3 Love you Steph. 
> 
> Title from Gabrielle Aplin's The Power of Love

Valentine’s Day was a simple affair for Robbie and Kelly—a compromise, if you will, between Robbie’s romantic and over-the-top nature and Kelly’s preference for the little things.

Robbie had the day off, which was almost worse, because if he could, he would spend it preparing some kind of big romantic gesture. He _wanted_ to cook dinner, but after the breakfast debacle, he knew better than to try that and risk ruining everything.

Instead, he brought Kelly lunch at the station, and then for dinner they had pizza at home. The others had cleared out of the blue house for the night to give them some space—not that Robbie would ever have asked them to, but it was sweet nonetheless.

Robbie and Kelly curled up on the couch, Robbie held close in Kelly’s arms, and he’d never felt safer, more whole, than in moments like this. They put on a movie, a romcom because Kelly knew how much Robbie loved them, one they’d seen so many times that Kelly whispered some of the lines into Robbie’s ear along with the movie just to make Robbie laugh.

It was simple.

It was perfect.

“I love you,” Robbie told Kelly that night before they went to bed. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

“I know,” Kelly said, a fond smile on his lips. “I love you too.”

They fell asleep that night with Kelly’s head curled on Robbie’s chest, ear pressed against Robbie’s heart. Robbie had never felt so loved, so happy, so complete.

\--

Three days later, when everything was ripped from Robbie until he was barely a ghost of the person he’d been before, the last thing he clung to was his love of Kelly. Three little hearts and a voice whispering in his ear along with the movie, a soft fond smile.

And then it was gone.


End file.
